


Language and Lineage

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Wyatt curses, chaos begins.





	Language and Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> L is for language, and Lucy

“Language, Logan!” the yelled protest came from the kitchen and made Wyatt turn to look at Garcia. The taller man held a baby in one of his arms, while his free hand was busy getting the nursing bottle on the water he was about to boil in the oven.

“She’s not even a year old, Flynn” the soldier reminded.

“Don’t curse around the baby, so you won’t curse around the toddler,” told the ex NSA.

“You do know she’ll learn how to curse on her own later, right?” Logan pointed out.

“Not for a few years, so let’s not rush this” insisted Garcia.

“Do tell me we didn’t walk in the middle of a fight,” Jiya said as she, Rufus and Lucy entered the room.

“Everything is alright,” said Flynn.

“Flynn thinks the baby’s first words will be ‘motherfucker’ because I cursed,” Wyatt told with a tilt of his head. The comment earned him a slap in the shoulder from Lucy and another from Jiya.

“Don’t curse in front of the baby!”

“It’s not like she gets it!” protested the soldier.

“Actually, research says the can recognize songs from the womb. I don’t need my child swearing like a soldier” the historian replied, walking towards Garcia.

“Even if there was no research, you don’t curse around babies, man,” Rufus said hardly believing he was having to say that.

“What? I didn’t know it was such a big deal” Logan said.

“How old were you when you cursed the first time?” Jiya asked.

“I don’t know,... Eight?”

“I was twelve,” the younger woman said.

“Fourteen” Flynn joined in.

“Thirteen and got in trouble for it,” Rufus said.

“Fourteen, at the beginning of my rebel years and never around my mom. Amy began when she was eleven” Lucy told.

“See? No need for her to break the record” the taller man said about the baby. He then faced the historian “And you should be resting”

“I’m fine. And I couldn’t really sleep” she told him, “Let me hold her”

He passed her the baby and turned the oven off before checking his watch. “She’ll be hungry soon, the bottle just has to cool down a bit. How are you feeling?”

“A bit better. I think we should take a break from the formula”

“Are you sure?”

“I did some digging on the subject and I want her to do the six months”

Flynn nodded “We can try, yeah”

Rufus and Jiya sat on the couch, Wyatt handed them the remote.

“Thought you were watching the race,” Carlin said.

“Yeah, it just finished, my guy lost” Logan informed, getting up from the couch, “Sorry about the swearing,” the soldier told Lucy and Flynn.

“It’s alright,” Garcia told as the man left.

“The race isn’t over” Rufus commented, “Still two laps to go”

“It’s the baby talk” Lucy explained, “Jessica and the baby and all of that”

“Oh…” the engineer muttered and turned to the TV, “Should we go talk to him?”

“Leave him, he’ll be better later,” the Croatian man said.

Jiya and her boyfriend exchanged glances in sympathy for their friend.

A cry got everyone’s attention and Flynn checked his watch. “Right on time” he checked the bottle for the heat, “Perfect. Let me do it, you need to eat something”

Lucy gave in, passing him the baby and going to the fridge. “Anybody wants a fruit salad?”

“Me”

“I do”

“Me too”

“Good,” the historian said, getting herself busy.


End file.
